


My Head Is On Vacation....

by LapisLaysLazyontheLounge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I just had this drabble idea and wrote it, Probably gonna expand it maybe hopefully, Vague "Ruby is a lawmaker and Blake is her adoring Vet Wife" Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge/pseuds/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge
Summary: Every day she was home was better then the last.





	My Head Is On Vacation....

         “Ruby, you can’t write a law saying that I have to wear suits all the time.” Blake said, amused that as she watched her Ruby blushed and grumbled about perfect hearing and bad luck. Shifting position so her head was no longer lying in Blake’s lap but now lying beside her thigh Ruby mumbled “But you look good in suits.”

 

         “I believe you told me that before you know.” As had become the norm since Ruby had gotten back from the capitol Blake’s voice carried the faintest hint of invitation in it but that wasn’t what Ruby was paying attention to. She sat herself up fully and pouted at Blake briefly. 

 

       “Silly I know that but you do look good! That night at the MET you took my breath away! You just ugh! You always look good but even Weiss, who you might remind you is no fan of suits on anyone took pause from you in one! That’s tantamount- will you stop pulling the seductive eye’s you minx!” Ruby grinned bashfully, while Blake blushed this time, she hadn’t intended to be doing it but that just happened to be an effect her wife had on her. Getting a slightly devious idea, Blake’s eye’s flashed before her emotions settled further back. She knew Ruby's flight back was tomorrow morning and that it would be another grueling three weeks apart and well what wife wouldn't take all the time she could get with her partner?

 

     “Or what is the big, bad Queen gonna teach me to behave?” Blake’s hand’s reached out, placing them on either side of Ruby’s hip’s. Ruby’s blushed again, this time more deeply, the Queen nickname had happened almost by accident one night and Blake had taken enough notice of how it affected Ruby to latch onto it as a private nickname. So she quirked an eyebrow slightly before nodding, Blake pulling them together again only this time with Ruby straddling her. Bringing her face close to Ruby’s she kept her eyes open as Ruby closed her lips parting for that first kiss. And without warning she changed her direction, bringing her lips to Ruby’s collarbone. She sucked hard enough to leave a prominent enough hickey while Ruby gasped, arching sightly into Blake’s chest.

 

    “You cheat I'm leaving-” She stuttered off, shuddering as Blake made a steady kiss trail up her neck and across her cheek before finally kissing her lips. But it only lasted a moment as Blake parted from her, blotting kisses across her other cheek before kissing down the right side of her neck. Landing roughly on the opposite side of the hickey that was already colouring, she sucked hard again creating a second one. Again the arch, the gasp, the press of her chest against Blake. Pulling back she could she that Ruby was excited to say the least, a grin spreading across her face, her cheeks flush and her eye’s alight.

 

    “I’m going to give you one of those for each day you’ve been away from me and a kiss on the lips for everyday we'll be apart.” Blake rumbled and Ruby laughed with glee and Blake shifted her backwards, as they lost themselves in each other for all the time they could steal. Blake may have stayed home but as always when Ruby came back she fell the only way she could, heart first.


End file.
